Stone Statues
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: ONE SHOT. Harry and Hermione. Voldemort is dead and Harry feels like there is nothing left for him to do.


_Disclaimer: characters do not belong to me_

**Stone Statue**

"Whats the matter Harry?" Hermione asked moving over to her friend and sitting down besides him on the window sill of the common room.

Harry sighed. "there's nothing to do now Hermione."

"What do you mean?" she asked him softly, moving closer.

"With Voldemort dead it seems like there's nothing left for me to do. I feel empty."

Hermione rested a hand on his arm. "It will be okay Harry." Harry looked at her hand and then took it in both of his, bringing it up to his face. He kissed her palm lightly and then rested it against the side of his face.

"Will it Hermione? Can you promise me that?" he looked at her and Hermione felt her heart go out to him. The emotions floating through his eyes made her want to hold him. Hold him and never let him go again. He had seen to much hardship in this life, too much death.

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't promise you that." She replied slowly. Never breaking eye contact with him.

_I wonder what it's like to kiss him, are his lips as soft as they look?_

Hermione mentally shook herself, shaking away the train of thought. She blinked and smiled at her friend.

"Harry, all I can -" what ever she was going to say was cut off as she felt Harry pulled her towards him and place his lips upon her own.

_They really are as soft as they look._

Her brain mused before concentrating on the feeling of his kiss. She felt Harry's hands move away from holding her own and slip around her waist, pulling her closer. Slowly he slipped his tongue into her mouth and he smiled into the kiss.

They broke apart and smiled at each other. "sweet Hermione, my dear loveable Hermione. A thousand words cannot portray how I feel about you. But I want you to remember this, and remember with all your heart. Remember me for me and always be yourself. No matter what anyone says, always remain as you are, stay as the woman I feel in love with. I love you Hermione. My little know-it-all." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and smiled at her again.

"Harry, what's going on? What are you planning?" she asked, the beginnings of tears formed in her eyes at his words.

Harry looked at her and held her close, "This life for me is over Hermione, there's nothing left." He heard Hermione begin to cry and he held her closer. His heart broke as he knew that he was the cause of her pain.

They stayed together on the window sill that night, locked together in the embrace. Hermione fell asleep quickly, and Harry sat awake just holding her in his arms. When the clock struck 3 am he picked her up gently and moved her over to the common room sofa.

He conjured the blanket from his bed and laid it over her sleeping form. Harry smiled at Hermione and kissed her on the head one last time. He whispered, "Never change" and then left the common room and headed up to the tallest tower.

He climbed the wall and stood on top of it, balancing dangerously in the winds. He looked over to the door he had just come out of, above it was a cone roof, knowing that the walls had spells to stop students from jumping he levitated himself to the top of the cone point.

"I'll miss you Hogwarts." He said to the castle, before jumping into the air and smiling as he felt the air around him fly past. Then something happened, he began to slow – the spells were stopping him from falling. Then something snapped. The sound was very similar to that of a breaking bone. It echoed throughout the castle. Harry's speed increased again, he smiled, the castle had broken the spell. She was allowing him to fall as he wanted. He looked down, the grounds were getting closer and he closed his eyes, feeling the harsh slap as he hit the stone floor but no more.

The next morning Hermione awoke slowly and glanced around, the blanket on her was Harry's that much she knew, but Harry was no where in sight. Panic setting in she jumped up from the sofa, scooped up her wand and dashed out of the common room at full speed, heading to the open courtyard at the base of the tallest tower.

Rushing to get there but fearing to do so at the same time.

She reached it and saw a limb body lying on the stone, surrounded in a pool of blood, in the dark crevices of the courtyard she did not notice two shadows watching her rush forward to Harry and take one of his hands in her own.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No! NO!!" she pulled out her wand and muttered a charm too quiet for the two shadows to hear and then brought her wand sharply across her throat, she fell forwards and lay limp over Harry's broken body. Her blood mixed with his on the stone floor.

The two shadows moved into the centre.

"We could have prevented this." The taller said to the other.

"I know, but they would have hated us for all eternity if we had." The shorter sighed, "Come I have a plan." Both moved forwards towards the two bodies.

The shorter pulled out his wand and muttered a few incantations. The bodies of Harry and Hermione were pulled into sitting positions and a bench was summoned for them to sit on.

"What are you -" the taller one started to say. But fell quiet as he realised what his superior was planning. Instead he watched silently as the shorter one turned the two bodies to stone, still holding hands, leaning up against each other, with smiles on their faces.

On the stone in front of their feet he inscribed:

**Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger**

**May they find happiness.**

The two shadows moved away from the new statue to inform their friends and staff and then later the school, of the tragedy that had occurred that night while every one was still asleep.

The taller sighed, this would not be an easy day.

"Come Severus, or they will begin their search for them" Severus looked up at Albus and sighed, how he wished he had the courage to do what young Harry had done and how he wished he had the love Hermione had for Harry.

_One day_. The castle whispered to him. _One day you will find your love and in doing so you will find your courage._

Severus sighed again, _I hope you're right, dearest Hogwarts._

_# # #_

again another random one shot… hope you like


End file.
